The present invention refers to a system for making use of solar energy, and more particularly the invention relates to the control for such a system causing it to operate at a high efficiency with regard to the energy collected by that system as well as with regard to the operation of the system itself.
It is generally known to use collectors with large surfaces for absorbing solar energy or for dissipating thermal energy at night time over a large area. It is also known to employ, for example, water as a storage medium for solar energy and to provide for circulation between water in a tank for storing solar energy and a collector serving as a heat exchanger between the circulating water and the environmental condition presented, for example, as influx of solar energy.
U.S. Letters Patent 3,986,489 discloses such a device and it discloses in particular an improvement with regard to preventing such a collector from freezing if for any reason the environment temperature drops below the freezing point. In addition this patent discloses a further improvement of the system to prevent boiling of the water in the tank. The present invention relates in particular to improvements in the control of such a system.